


Changing minds

by MarVinKill



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Dark, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: Philip has been trying to save people he shouldn’t. So far his actions haven’t had any consequences but he knows it won’t last forever.Explicit warning for a reason! Will contain non con punishment. You have been warned! Don’t read if you like things fluffy





	1. Chapter 1

Philip had messed up another mission on purpose. The others hadn’t noticed again because he had gotten good at hiding what he knew and how he prevented certain people’s deaths. 

He had gotten warnings from the director trough the deep web but as no consequences followed, he had felt fine with it. The others never knew as they were always send to his computers and he made sure they were gone before anyone could see them

He couldn’t just let people he knew die if he knew they were going to on one of their missions. His training knew better, every life saved or altered could cause irreparable damage to the grand plan and the future. Still he had saved a life here and there knowing that one day he would find out if his action would carry consequences.

They were celebrating another successful mission and Philip tried as much as he could to fake his happiness. The others didn’t know that today David would have died if Philip hadn’t send him a cryptic message from one of his patients phones. 

Before Philip realized it the party had died down and he was once again alone in his garage. He had checked the monitors a few times already but he hadn’t seen any warnings that would usually follow after he had changed the outcome of a life.

He felt better then ever as he went to bed.

—————

 

Mac had just parked his car in the garage of the FBI when a child walked up to his window. He quickly opened it when he recognized the glazed look of a messenger.

“Traveler 3468, Your presence at these coordinates. 44.33.....” the girl started to rattle of the numbers and Mac quickly realized they were the coordinated to their headquarters. 

“At 11:00 this morning. Do not contact your teammates. Further information will be given at that time.” The girl blinked a few times and looked wearily at Mac.

“Are you okay?” Mac asks the girl but she doesn’t even answer as she runs off. He wonders why the director would send him such a cryptic message and why he’s not allowed to contact his team. 

Looking around he accepts he’s not going to get any answers till 11 he gets out of the car to do his protocol 5.

—————

 

Time had seemed to crawl al morning. Especially since there wasn’t anything to big at the office at the moment. So he had spend all morning filing overdue paperwork’s and looking at the clock. Wondering what the director had planned for them.

Arriving at the garage he saw the cars of his teammates already parked but they were still standing outside.

“Hey” he greets. “I see you guys guys got the same message.”

“Yes” Trevor answers. 

“Then why aren’t you going in?” Mac asks as he looks around the group. They are all there except Philip who is probably inside.

“Philip said we had to all be here before he can let us in” Carly answers.

Mac looks around the group again for a moment and then pushes past them to knock.

“Philip, we are all here” Mac calls out and a few seconds later he hears the metallic click of the automated lock.

He steps in first and walks past the glass cubicle to see Philip sitting behind his desk.

“Hey Philip. What is going on?” He asks but when he sees Philip look up he realizes something is wrong. 

“I’m sorry” Philip says softly as he returns his eyes to the screen.

“What?” Mac says as he walks around so he can look at the screens. He quickly reads the message.

“Traveler 3326, you have been found guilty of violating protocol 3 on several occasions. You will await your teammates before the sentence will be carried out at 11:00 today.” Right below that all off Philip’s infractions were displayed. Mac scanned them and he quickly understood what was going on.

“I’m sorry” Philip whispered again. 

“Did they tell you your sentence?” Mac asks. He knows perfectly well that this is a very damning offense and very likely that the sentence will be the highest; overwritten by a new traveler.

“No” Phillip answers “but let’s not pretend we don’t know”

“Come” Mac says as he touches Philip’s shoulder. “Staring at the screens won’t help”

Looking at the others he sees their questioning looks. Steering Phillip with one hand to the table he motions Trevor to read the screen. 

Mac makes Philip sit down on one of the stools with his back towards the computers. Not wanting him to see the others read the message on the screen. 

Not sure what to do now, Mac takes the kettle and puts it on the tiny electric stove. Grabbing some cups and tea he puts them on the table. He sees Philip still staring at the tabletop and he would love to say something comforting but he can’t find the words.

Trevor sits down next to Philip and puts a hand around his shoulder. “I know you did it for all the right reasons” hugging the shorter man. “But I’m sure you also know it was wrong”

Philip leans against Trevor and they sit like that for a while as the others sit down around the table. Carly is the only one still behind the screens. Someone has to Incase a message appears.

The kettle starts to whistle and Marcy gets up to take it and poor the hot water in the cups, passing them to the others when she is done..

They sit in silence for a while. All with their own dark thoughts. Mac can’t imagine having to deal with a new traveler in Philip’s body. They weren’t supposed to get to attached to each other but in the end you always did.

Mac is shaken out of his thoughts abruptly when he feels a hand on his shoulder. It’s Carly who looks at him meaningful and as she takes a short glance towards the computers Mac understands what she means.

Trying not to alert Philip, Mac tries to move slowly and quietly but as he stands he can see Philip’s eyes on him. Trevor looks up at Mac too and Mac can see how he tightens his hold on Philip’s shoulders again.  
Mac’s heart races as he starts walking towards the computer. He should have seen it, as the team leader and he should have prevented this. Wasn’t this as much about his failings as Philip’s? 

Sitting down behind the computer he reads the screen

Traveler 3468: log in...

He hesitates for a moment before finally letting his fingers move over the keyboard. As he presses enter a message opens. As his eyes glance over it for a second Mac’s heart starts pounding and he can feel an icy feeling spread down his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac was trying to find the words to tell what he had just read but he just couldn’t come up with them. In the end he decided to just read the sentence out loud, as there was no way to make this sound good.

“Traveler 3326 has been found guilty of violating protocol 3. Therefor he shall receive corporal punishment as specified by law. No appeals can be made. Await further instruction.”

The garage was eerily quiet and when Mac looked up he could see the relieve on their faces but also shock at what the message had said.

“Well, That isn’t to bad.” Carly stated and soft affirmative murmurs went around the group.

Philip clearly didn’t feel the same way as he jerked himself lose from Trevor’s grip and ran to his bedroom. Trevor got up and wanted to follow.

“Don’t Trevor, give him some time.” Mac said, halting Trevor halfway.

“Isn’t this good news? I mean we all thought something worse was going to happen.” Carly says as Trevor sits back at the table. Mac gets up and joins them again, picking up his tea. 

“It is, and it isn’t.” Mac tries. “Just think about it.”

Marcy had been quiet the whole time but now decides to speak her mind. “We aren’t in the future, so I guess things might be done differently here. I don’t remember having really had training about this.” Marcy sighs. “I mean, why are we all here?”

Mac can see all the eyes turn to him. “I’m not sure, but team leaders have some extra training.”

“Training?” Trevor asks.

“How to do this” Mac answers “but I’m not sure why we are all here.”

“You have to do it?” Carly asks softly. The implications of Philip’s situation finally dawning on her.

“I don’t know, maybe.” Mac sighs. He’s feeling worse by the minute. Looking around the group he decides that maybe they are all starting to understand what this might mean.

“I just don’t want to discuss anything till we really know what is going to happen.” He finishes.

Trevor gets up again. “I’m going to check on Philip.” He states.

Mac nods and watches him as he walks to the cubicle.

Trevor looks inside and sees Philip laying on his belly on his bed, a pillow is on top of his head.

“Hey.” Trevor tries in a neutral voice.

“Go away” he hears Philip muffled voice.

Trevor walks in, ignoring Philip’s command and sits down on the bed besides him. He rests his hand on Philip’s back and start to softly rub circles on the tense muscles. It takes a few minutes for Philip to start to relax a little.

“Why?” He hears Philip’s muffled voice again.

Trevor reaches up and pulls the pillow off of Philip’s head. “I’m pretty sure you know why.” He says.

“I mean, why this, why not getting overwritten?” He says angrily.

“I know, you were probably expecting that but you knew this was one of the options they could choose.” Trevor says as he starts to rub circles again. “But I am glad we aren’t going to lose you.”

“This is just wrong” Philip’s angry voice huffs.

“Oh no!” Trevor raises his voice. “Don’t you start that! You chose to disobey our laws and now suddenly you think you can whine about the consequences. You made your bed and now you must lie in it.” He finishes. It may sound harsh but he needs to snap Philip out of this.

He can feel Philip’s muscles tighten again. “I know it’s scary” Trevor says softly. “I’m not angry with you, just don’t make this worse on yourself by wallowing in self pity.”

“What’s going to happen?” He hears Philip’s soft voice again, the anger replaced by fear.

“We don’t know yet but I’ll be here with you.” Trevor answers. Thinking for a minute he kicks off his shoes and lays down on his back next to Philip. “Have you ever witnessed a punishment?” 

Philip nods before he rolls on his side so he can look at Trevor. “Only once”.

“It will be a bit similar, it just depends on what they will order as punishment.”

“It feels a bit surreal” Philip says, fear still clearly on his voice.

Trevor lifted his arms up. “Come here” he commands and Philip scoots closer so Trevor can put his arm around him. Philip lays his head down on Trevor’s shoulder. In any other circumstance this would have been weird but now it felt good to be held.

“You’ll get trough it” Trevor says as ruffles Philip’s hair.

—————

Mac was about to get up to check on Philip as Trevor didn’t return, when there was a soft knock at the door. He quickly got up and walked to the door, making sure to stay away from the opening to the cubicle.

He opened the door a little and saw officer Boyd on the other side carrying a small but long case.

“Hey, I was ordered to bring this over at noon.” She says in a shushed voice

“Come in.” Mac says as he holds the door open to let her in. She smiles politely at him as she walks past him. He gestures towards the table. The others have moved to the couch to give Trevor and Philip some privacy as they could hear them.

Boyd sets the case on the table and sits down, Mac sitting down across from her.

“You here to...” Mac isn’t sure how to finish this but apparently she understands him.

“No, I was send over to bring this and as back up in case of rules not being followed.” She looks around for a moment. “Is it one of your own team?”

“You haven’t been briefed?” Mac asks but Boyd shakes her head so Mac fills her in. “It’s Philip, he broke protocol 3 on several occasions.”

“Wow, he’s lucky he isn’t being overwritten.” She answers. 

“It’s still going to be horrible just with a happier end I guess.” He rubs his hands over his face. “And I have a feeling I am the one who has to carry it out.”

“It’s okay if you can’t, no shame in that. I’m not even sure I could have done it to one of my own. So if you need me to do it just tell me.” Boyd says reaching across to squeeze his arm.

“Thank you but I guess this is also a sort of punishment for me. I should have seen it.” Mac answers. 

A beeping sound from the computer makes everyone look at it. Mac gets up, he knows it’s the further instructions they were waiting for. Boyd follows him and he is secretly glad he doesn’t have to do this alone. Boyd had had the same training he had and understood how he was feeling.

Entering his login again the message popped up:

“Traveler 3468, You are ordered to carry out punishment 2c as the first step of the sentence of 3326. Your team is required to be witness of this.”

Mac re-read it a couple of times. Boyd squeezed his shoulders as she had been reading over them.   
“Why 2c!” He said tiredly.

“They weren’t going to let him off with 1” Boyd answers.

“Yes but why c and not b?” Mac complains.

“I would be more worried with the first step part.” Boyd states matter of factly.

“I’m trying to ignore that.” He just doesn’t want to think about what might be step two.

“You need to explain to him what’s going to happen.” He knows Boyd is trying to be helpful but he needs some time to collect his thoughts.

“Maybe we should sort out how we can even carry it out.”

Boyd looks around for a second. “Well, he will have to stand and his hands need to be tied above his head.”

“Stop, for a second” Mac groans. Boyd stops and looks as Mac, seeing his distress she sits down next to Mac on an empty stool. 

“It’s okay, take a minute.” 

Mac looks at her for a second and then at his teammates who keep glancing his way. They are probably worried about his reactions and he tries to settle back in his cool and collected look.

“We could use one of the structural posts, it will give him something to lean against.” Mac was trying his best to forget who ‘he’ was right now and try to fall back on his training.  
“The one behind us has iron bars coming out on either side, we could use our handcuffs to restrain him.” Boyd fills in.

Mac closes his eyes for a second and breaths deeply. “I guess that is the best solution but if he fights against the handcuffs he could damage the skin.”

“We could use rope but they could cause just as much damage and are more likely to give way.” Boyd levels.

“I guess you are right. I rather not fight him to get back in his place once we started.” Mac gives in.

“Let’s just hope he won’t fight us when he has to get in position the first time, because as I remember, he isn’t exactly lightly build.” 

“I will talk to him and I’m sure Trevor will be able to keep him calm. Otherwise Marcy could knock him out for a few minutes. Would be easier then fighting.” Mac reasons.

“So, this is the plan? You will talk to him and try to get him to cooperate. We will use the structural post and our handcuffs” Boyd sums up.

“We should explain it all to the team first.” 

“I will do that and get their help to prepare everything here. You can have all the time you need with him and it’s better if we don’t rush this. How much we want this to be over.” Boyd smiles at Mac reassuringly.

Boyd looks at the two women that are glancing at them from the couch. “Aren’t you missing someone?”

“Trevor is with Philip, he’s good at keeping him calm. Better he stays with him the whole time.” Mac answers.

“Well, I’ll go deal with the group. You ready to talk to him?” She stands up, not waiting for an answer.

Sitting back for a moment he tries to gather some courage but he gives up after a while. Knowing that in the end this will happen one way or another, he rather had it happen in a calm way.

He got up and walks around the computers, he watches Boyd who had sat down on the couch and was softly talking to his other team members. Only Carly looked up for a second to give him a sympathetic smile.

Reaching the cubicle he took a deep breath before entering. He spotted Trevor and Philip on the bed together, Philip’s head resting on Trevor’s shoulder with his eyes closed. Trevor looked up as he noticed Mac and used his free hand to use sign language.

“He’s sleeping...stress. Did we get news?” Trevor signed at Mac although using one hand was more difficult 

Mac sat down slowly on the end of the bed before answering in sign language. “Yes it’s bad.”

“Expected that” Trevor signed back.

“I need to talk him trough all this.”

“Want to wake him” Trevor answered.

Mac nodded.

Trevor let his free hand run trough Philip’s hair for a second and softly whispered. “Hey”

Mac watched as Philip opened his eyes and a look of confusion and then realization crossed his face. Philip looked up at Trevor for a second but the followed Trevor’s eyes towards Mac. Seeing Mac caused Philip to bolt from Trevor’s arms and sit upright as far away from Mac, wrapping his arms around his knees.

“It’s okay Philip, I can understand the need for some comfort.

Trevor pushed himself up and towards Philip, sitting next to him.

“Did you get news?” Philips hoarse voice asked.

Mac inhaled deeply for a moment. “Yes, I am ordered to carry it out.” Mac tried to sound calm and collected. “Officer Boyd has also arrived as back up. If you rather have her you can ask that.” 

Philip shook his head. “Unless you rather not do it” he whispered softly

“No, I will do it then.” Mac said as he glanced at Trevor for a moment, who looked like a marble statue just sitting there emotionless. “I am ordered to carry out punishment 2c as the first part” he continued.

Philip looked at him for a moment. “What is 2c?”

Mac was glad for the training he had, so far it seemed to be going well. “The two stands for the implement, in this case a thin leather strip.” He started to explain. Philip seemed to be digesting the information so Mac waited before continuing. “The c stands for which part of the body is to be used during the punishment. A means the shoulders. B means shoulders and back of the legs. C means” Mac swallowed for a second, this was harder then he thought. “C means shoulders, legs and behind.” He wasn’t sure he had used the correct word but Philip seemed to understand. His eyes had fallen down again looking at his hands on his knees. 

Mac was startled when Trevor suddenly moved, he scooted closer to Philip and put his arm around the historian. Philip seemed to find some comfort in Trevor’s gesture as he tried to process what he had heard.

“You said as the first part?” Philip finally asked

“Yes often punishment is carried out in two stages, sometimes one right after the other, sometimes with a few days apart. I haven’t been told what the second part is.” Mac said. Finding a bit of confidence in Philip’s reaction so far.

“Is the second part worse?” 

“Usually but not always.” Mac said. Honesty was best for now.

Again Philip needed some time to digest the information. “How..?” 

Mac didn’t need more to understand the question but answering wouldn’t be easy. “You will have to stand and clothes aren’t allowed, the others are here as witnesses.” Taking a breath he continued. “We thought it best to use one of the pillars so you can lean against it and give you some modesty. We will have to restrain you with handcuffs.”

“Can I keep my shoes on?” 

Mac had expected a lot but not this question and his confusion was apparently written over his face as Philip explained further.

“There are sharp things around the garage with all the building going on here, I don’t want to accidentally hurt my feet by stepping on something”

Mac was surprised by the practical thinking. “Yes, of course you can” he answered smiling encouraging at the historian. He rather kept him in this mindset for now.

“Could the others stay away till I am.... there” he finished hesitating.

“Yes but maybe Trevor could stay with us.” Mac tried, he was pretty sure Philip was strong enough to fight him and Trevor seemed very good at keeping Philip calm.

Philip nodded. 

It was silent for a few moments that felt like half an hour but finally Philip asked another question. “When?”

“The others are preparing everything and should be done any minute. I don’t want to wait to long so within half an hour.”

Philip nodded again that he understood so Mac decided to explain the last few things. “It’s better to use the bathroom first and to drink a glass of water. So after you have finished that we will start.” Touching Philip’s knees for a second to make him look up again. “Do you have any more questions?”

Philip shook his head before opening his mouth for a second and then closing it again.

“Please Philip, you can ask anything.” Mac squeezes Philip’s knee.

“How bad is it?” He asks softly, barely a whisper.

Mac could see the fear in Philip’s eyes now and he was reminded how young the historian inside this host was. “I’m not going to lie, it is bad but I am confident you can handle it!”

Philip’s eyes changed a little to a slightly more confident look, even if it was just slightly. It was better then nothing for Mac. “I’m going to check if everything is ready, okay? Trevor will stay here with you and if you have anything else you can ask him or ask me when I return.”

Mac watched Philip who again nodded his head and then at Trevor, who seemed to try and convey his consent and understanding just with his eyes. Mac had always been surprised how he could do that.

Mac got up and walked out of the cubicle looking around to spot the women sitting on the couch and he strode over to them trying to portray confidence.

“Hey, is everything ready? Did Boyd explain everything.” 

Boyd looked at him funny for a second but Carly and Marcy answered with a soft yes. 

“Come check what we did.” Boyd said as she stood up and started to walk to the designated post.

They had cleared away some of the tables that would have been to close but he was more surprised by the changes to the posts the women had done. They had tied a thick mattress to it making it way more comfortable. He wasn’t even sure where they had gotten the mattress. On one of the iron rods were a pair of handcuffs which reminded him. He reached back and took his own pair to hand them to Boyd. Who snapped it on the other bar on the other side of the post, finishing it. 

Mac looked around once more when he saw the case Boyd had brought in. It was closed but on top was the leather strap he was going to have to use soon for the purpose it had been created for. He walked over and picked it up, running it trough his hand to check it was correct and not damaged when Marcy spoke up.

“Am I allowed to give him anything afterwards?” Her voice was soft and clearly as disturbed as they all were.

“No, the rules are very clear.” Mac sighed.

Carly spoke up next. “When will it happen?”

“Now is the best option, I don’t want him to have to wait to long. I want you all to leave so Philip has some privacy as Trevor and I need some time to get him ready. We will get you when we are ready”

“You sure you don’t need backup in case he doesn’t cooperate.” Boyd asks

“Trevor and I will be able to handle it, I don’t think he will struggle. He seems rather calm now and if he does bolt we can use the comm’s to signal you.”

Boyd looks satisfied by that and taking one more look around she walks up to Mac to squeeze his shoulder for a moment. “Good luck, I’ll wait outside” 

Mac watches her leave, Marcy following her as Boyd passes her. Carly walks up to him and hugs him. Mac breathes in deeply and hugs her back, holding her for as long as he can.  
“It’s very brave what you are doing and keep in mind that this is better then what they could have chosen. This is to make sure he never does this again as they will decide to overwrite him then, you are saving his life!”

It calmed Mac to hear her explain it like this, he could see how he had to make sure Philip never did this again. Change Philip’s mind about his actions even though they were well intended.

Carly slowly detangled from him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before walking towards the door Boyd and Marcy had already gone trough. He watched as the door slowly closed.

This was it. He had to start it now but he was frozen to his spot. He looked down at his feet accusingly and tried again. His right foot moved and he took a small step which let to another step. Having found this little victory he managed to focus his mind as he started the short track towards the cubicle. No turning back now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon! Hope you are liking it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always


	3. Chapter 3

As he reached the cubicle he could hear Trevor’s low voice talking softly. He was glad Philip had found someone to comfort him right now and Trevor was an expert at it, it seemed.

He quietly entered the bedroom and both men looked up from the bed they were still sitting on.

“We should get ready now.” Mac said in a calm and collected tone, trying to hide his own anxiety.

Philip nodded and slowly moved to the edge of the bed. He sat for a moment before he got up slowly. “I’ll go the bathroom” he stated. Mac could see he was trying to portray confidence but was failing rapidly.

Philip started walking and Mac followed him, it didn’t take long for Trevor to follow both of them. Mac knew Philip would be able to see the post as he went to the bathroom and he just hoped it wouldn’t freak the younger man out. But as Philip saw the posts he only faltered for one step before continuing into the bathroom.

“Take your time.” Mac said but when Philip went to close the door he stopped him. “Sorry I don’t think it’s a good idea to close the door.”

Philip stared at Mac for a minute. “Could Trevor come in with me?” He asked.

Mac looked at Trevor for a moment, thinking about the compromise. Trevor wouldn’t let him use any drugs. He was sure of that and there was no window to try and escape from.

“Okay, if you prefer that.” Seeing instant relieve on Philip’s face.

Trevor seemed unfazed by having to join Philip as he stepped in the spartan bathroom but as he reached to close the door Philip asked another question. “Can I shower?”

Again Mac was taken back by the weird request. “Why?” He asked softly.

“I don’t think I want to shower after and I don’t know, it feels right to shower.” Philip replied unsure.

“Yes, but don’t take to long. That will only make it harder.”

“Don’t worry.” Trevor’s deep voice echoed in the bathroom. “I’ll make sure he will be done within 10 minutes.”

Mac looked at them one last time before closing the bathroom door for them. He walked away and pushed the comm on his neck. “Just to inform you guys it will be at least ten minutes”

“Everything okay Mac?” Carly’s voice came trough.

“Yes, he just wanted some time to prepare.” He replied.

It was quiet for a few moment before Carly’s voice returned. “Boyd wants to know what you mean.”

Mac walked over to the door. He didn’t need to explain it to them all. He opened the door and three startled women looked at him. They were standing some feet away, making sure the men had some privacy.

“Boyd.” He called and the short haired women quickly strode over.

“He just wanted to shower.” He explained softly.

“You left him there alone!?” She asked him with a shocked look on her face.

“No, I am not stupid! Trevor is in the bathroom with him.” He hissed at her

“Why did he want to shower?” Boyd had quickly changed her attitude.

“Because he can’t afterwards and he said it felt right. What was I to do, deny him that?”

Boyd shook her head. “No I guess I wouldn’t have denied it either but you sure you can manage?”

“He seems to have accepted it. He wasn’t even to fazed by the post, which I was terrified he wouldn’t take well.”

“That is something, I guess.” Boyd replied. “We will wait right here till you guys are finished”

She smiled one last time at him before turning around to join the others two women. Mac closed the door again and decided to get a glass of water ready and maybe drink something himself. He could hear the water of the shower running faintly in the background. He grabbed two glasses and poured some water in them. He sat one of them on the table and leaned back against the kitchen counter, sipping at his glass trying to calm his own nerves. He hadn’t been standing long when he heard the water shut off. It made his heart skip a beat and he again had to rein in his thoughts before they would end in a bad place again.

He could hear the soft murder of voices coming from the bathroom and he wasn’t envious of Trevor. He had no idea how Trevor could be so calm and collected. Then again he didn’t have to fulfill the punishment so maybe it was easier then for him to stay so calm.

Mac watched the clock that was slowly ticking away the minutes. He had started to wonder if he should go check on them when he heard the door slide open. Philip had tied his hair back making him look so much younger. He was only wearing his shirt and underwear and some shoes. Trevor followed him out and guided him towards the kitchen. 

Mac smiled at him again as he watched Philip pick up the glass and started drinking. He seemed rather collected compared to an hour earlier.

As Philip sat his glass down he looked at Mac. “It’s okay. I know you have to do it and I guess I deserve it. And to be honest I’m not that scared anymore. Just apprehensive, but that is mostly because of having to be naked to do this. And also not knowing how much pain it will be.”

Mac nodded. “I’m glad you are okay with it now and I understand your fears. Just know that no one will judge you on anything and you have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Will it leave scars?” 

“No it shouldn’t. Unless I do something wrong but Boyd will keep watch to make sure I don’t.”

“Well.... I guess we should start then.” Philip said as he looked at them both.

Trevor didn’t say anything but wrapped his arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Mac watched them for a second.

Philip let go slowly of Trevor and turned to Mac. “I’m sorry that I caused this.”

“It’s okay.” Mac decided that maybe Trevor was right and he moved forward to hug Philip too. He was surprised Philip hugged him back at all but his heart felt lighter afterwards.

“Come.” Trevor said softly and touched Philip’s shoulder. Keeping his hand there he started to steer the other towards the back of the garage where the post was.

Mac followed and he was glad Trevor had taken the lead in this. He wasn’t sure he wouldn’t have run of himself if Philip had started to struggle with it but Trevor seemed to keep him calm till they reached the post.

Philip just stood there and Mac could feel the tension rising around them. He watched as Philip reached for his shirt but then halted again.

“Take it off” Trevor didn’t speak harshly but his voice did seem firm and commanding. Making Philip jump for a second but he complied quickly. Trevor took the shirt from Philip, not wanting him to get lost staring at it.

Mac saw how Philip tensed again as he looked down at his underwear.

“You can leave them on till you are in position. Trevor can help take them off then.”

He watched as Philip went over it a couple of times but instead of answering he walked up to the post. Trevor moved with him and Mac followed quickly. They didn’t need Philip to start second guessing himself. 

Philip reached his arms towards them and they both took an arm. Mac could easily lift it up and only felt a little tension as he pushed the handcuffs close around the wrist. He checked for a moment to make sure it was tight enough. He could hear Trevor close the other one. Mac walked to the other side to check if Trevor had fastened it correctly. 

Mac had been scared that the beams would be to high but he was glad to see that Philip still had some room to move his arms a little and stand normally. Although it wasn’t the most comfortable position, it was the best they could do.

He saw Trevor move behind Philip and he turned around. It somehow felt wrong to watch Trevor undress Philip.

“Do they have to be completely off?” He heard Trevor ask softly.

“Yes, he might stumble a little and not be able to get up if his legs get tangled. That would put to much strain on his wrists.” He heard some shuffling till Trevor softly said he was done.

He turned around and looked at Philip for a minute. He could see how Philip was squeezing his eyes closed. “Try and keep standing, I rather not have you hurt your wrists.” Philip nodded. “I’m going to let the others back in” Mac said softly.

Trevor took the place Mac had been standing and he puts his hand on Philip’s arm. Mac watched as he walked away a little and he could hear Trevor whisper softly in Philip’s ear.

Mac couldn’t lie that Philip’s body actually looked great from this angle as he was sure his body wasn’t anywhere near as good looking. Mac shook his head. That was a wrong thought at a very wrong time. He pushed his com and softly spoke so Philip wouldn’t freak out.

“You can come in but please try and be quiet so he doesn’t get spooked.”

Mac watched the door open softly and the women walk in. He was glad they all seemed to heed his warning as they slowly made their way towards him. They didn’t speak but Mac silently conveyed to them to follow him. Carly was holding Marcy’s hand and none of the women looked away from the floor. He gestured them to stand on the side. Far enough away that he couldn’t accidentally hit them but also in a way Philip couldn’t see them.

Mac walked over to pick up the leather strip and tried his best to remember his training. He had remembered how they had joked about it as they were being instructed on where to stand and how to do it. Now he wished he hadn’t as it made him insecure in what he was about to do.

Taking his position he tried to portray confidence and keep breathing. He wrapped one end of the leather strap a few times around his hand as he had been taught.

Trevor was still by Philip’s side, holding his arm.

“You have to step away Trevor.” Mac said.

“I rather stay here, but I will step behind the post.”

Mac knew there was a tiny risk that if he did something wrong he might hurt Trevor but then again he rather have some support for Philip.

“Are you ready Philip?”

He could see the body in front of him tense up and saw him nod his head quickly.

Mac closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again and taking aim. He swung his arms forward and the leather strip landed exactly where he wanted across Philip’s upper back.

The sound the strip made as it wished trough the air was soft but as it landed on the flesh it made a nasty lashing sound. He could hear the sharp inhale Philip made as the pain crashed trough his body. He didn’t cry out but Mac knew that wouldn’t last long. 

He took a small glance towards Boyd who nodded at him to affirm he was doing it right. Taking another aim he lashed out again with the piece of leather, again Philip only inhaled sharply. Mac didn’t wait to long between the next two. Landing them neatly in a row but when Philip cried out he halted for a moment. 

He could see the white stripes turn into sharp red lines, as he let Philip catch his breath for a moment. When he was sure Philip was breathing more normally he aimed again. This time Philip cried out right away but Mac didn’t stop, he didn’t want to drag this out to long. He counted the lashes along in his head 5...6...7....8....9.....10. Trying to ignore the soft cry outs that were rapidly becoming harsher and more panicked. 

He paused again at 10 and noticed how Philip’s body had started to tremble but so far he hadn’t moved around much. Mac couldn’t see Carly or Marcy who were more behind him but he could glance at Boyd again. Boyd was trying her best to show that she was satisfied by Mac’s work so far, trying to give him a bit of courage to continue.

Philip had calmed down again a little so Mac took aim again before lashing out again. 11....12.....13.... it didn’t take as long as before for Philip to shout out again with each lash. 14.... this time he noticed how Phillip tried to move a little as he jerked against the handcuffs. ....15. Philip screamed with the last lash. 

Mac knew it was best to do them in sets of 5 because of his training but he wasn’t sure now as he saw Philip struggle more and more with each set.

He had waited the normal minute but Philip didn’t seem to calm down at all and he knew he shouldn’t wait much longer.

He checked if the leather strap was still correctly looped around his hand to give Philip some more time. But when he looked up Philip was still upset. With a heavy heart he took aim again and tried his best to keep going.

16... the shout Philip gave made it clear he wasn’t coping well. 17.... again Philip struggled against the cuffs as he shouted something incomprehensible. 18.... caused the same. 19..20 he did more quickly making Philip shriek as he hadn’t expected two quickly after each other.

“Take a few deep breaths Philip” Mac advised him as he noticed Philip’s breathing was erratic. Somehow Philip did seem the listen to him and made an effort to regulate his breathing.

“I’m going to do your legs now.” Mac softly said

“Please..... one minute.” He heard the pleading, stressed out voice of Philip and Mac took a look at Boyd. 

Boyd took a long time before shaking no. Mac knew he wasn’t allowed to wait and Boyd had given Philip some time anyway by waiting before answering him.

“I’m sorry Philip, I cant.” Mac stated.

Checking the strap again before taking aim. He hated legs as they were more likely to move and easier to hit wrong. He had missed several times during simulations and that could lead to injuries.

“Try keeping your legs together” Mac ordered as he took aim, followed quickly by his arm swinging forward. 1.... he could see Philip do his best to keep his legs together 2.... he tried to drown out the painful wails Philip was making and focus on Philip’s legs. Making sure to only strike if they didn’t move. 3..... 4.... Philip moved after that pulling wildly at the cuffs and stamping his legs which halted Mac. It took Phillip several moments before he put his legs back correctly.

Mac didn’t wait and lashed the fifth one quickly. Philip’s shoulders were now lined by the angry red stripes and he could see some bruising starting to form. He was glad he hadn’t broken any skin. on Philip’s legs the white stripes were starting to change color slowly and looked like they were nicely placed so far.

6.... he lashed out again 7.... followed quickly but just before he was to bring down 8, Philip started his fight again. Mac was glad he stopped in time or he might have missed.

“Please.” He heard Philip’s soft whimper. Mac swallowed, he knew he couldn’t stop but if the pleading started now already he was scared if he could finish. 

Trevor took a step towards Philip and put his hand on the back of Philip’s neck. Saying some soft words to him that Mac couldn’t hear.

It seemed to calm down Philip a little and Mac could see him struggle to get his legs back in control as he was shaking badly.

He heard Boyd make a soft cough like noise and he looked at her. Her eyes made it clear that he should continue already and she was right. He was stalling.

Trying his best to not let his hand shake as he aimed he hit again 8.....9..... Philip screamed again after each hit but somehow managed to stay still. Maybe because of Trevor’s hand still on him. 10..... Mac was sure Philip was crying but he tried to ignore it as much as he could. He contemplated to continue as Philip was still standing as he maybe should be fast so this didn’t drag out to long

Raising his arm again he struck again. 11....12..... Philip’s screams we’re getting loud now 13..... 14..... Philip moved suddenly and Mac halted again. Philip had started desperately pulling at the cuffs and Trevor was trying to talk to him but Philip was clearly not listening.

“Please, Stop!....Please.....Stop.” It was clear Philip was in panic and he wasn’t stopping.

Mac wasn’t sure what to do now. Philip wasn’t staying in position and he couldn’t stop either. He was saved by Boyd who walked to the table behind the post and picked up a rope. Being careful not to get kicked by Philip who was still fighting his restraints she pushed the rope between Philip and the post. She skimmed it up a little so it was at knee hight.

She handed Trevor one end, before taking the the other end and walking the other way around Philip. She switched the two ends and walked with the other end back. Crossing the ropes behind Philip’s knees. It was still lose and Philip didn’t seem to notice.

She took both ends and quickly pulled. Makings Philip’s legs snap back together and in place. Basically fixing him in the correct place. She tied the rope behind the post securely and Mac watched as Philip struggled against the new bonds making sure Philip couldn’t break free.

“No please... don’t.” Philip started but Trevor shushed him.

Mac hated it but it might be better then having to stop every time Philip moved and it reduced the chances of hitting the wrong place. He could already see he had crossed one of the red angry lines and a small drop of blood was forming where the two lines met.

Mac took a deep breath before he struck again. 15....16.....17 it was easier now Philip couldn’t move but the screams and pleading from Philip were ten times worse. Mac decided to finish the last few quickly. 18.....19.....20 

Mac was glad he was done with Philip’s legs, there hadn’t been much room left above his knee joint and he hadn’t wanted to cross any more lines. Looking at Philip for a moment he wondered if he should tell Philip the next part or just continue.

Boyd walked over to Mac and whispered softly to him. “You are doing okay but if you want I can take over.” Mac shook his head. “No, I should do it.” Boyd looked proudly at him. “If you are sure, but maybe you shouldn’t stop between the groups of five unless he passes out. He’s only getting more stressed out with the breaks.” Mac had to agree, the breaks were making his anxiety rise too. He nodded at Boyd before she stepped back again.

“Okay Philip, last part.” He noticed how insecure his own voices sounded. Philip’s pleading started again but Mac tried to focus on anything else. In this case Philip’s ass.

1... Mac lashed out harshly again. I’m doing this for him, he tried to convince himself. 2....3..... Philip had started to fight again 4.....5.....6.... the screams were alternating with pleading stops and please that were hard to ignore 7....8....9..... 10

Halfway, finally! Mac thought. His arm was getting tired but he felt guilty when he thought about it. He checked the leather strap again to make sure it wasn’t going to slip from his hand. He knew he was stalling but was shocked when Boyd’s voice rang trough the air. “Continue Mac!” The command was harsh but he knew he should listen to her.

11....12....13....14....15 Philip had been screaming with every one but suddenly he stopped after 14 and 15. He faltered for a moment but Boyd called out again. “Don’t stop!” 16....17....18 he could still see Philip’s body jerk with every strike but the silence was scaring him. 19...... 20.... as soon as he managed to hit that last one he dropped the leather strip as if it was burning his hand.

He wanted to rush over to check on Philip but Boyd stopped him. “Don’t he is fine. Just give him a moment and let Trevor do this part.” Boyd hadn’t wanted to literally say what they had learned in training but now Mac remembered. His face was not something Philip might want to see right now. It could freak him out and Mac didn’t want that to happen.

Boyd bend down to pick up the strap and walked away past Mac. Mac turned to look where she was going when he noticed the two other women who were just as disturbed as he was by all of it. Boyd placed the strap back on the crate before she turned to the women. She wrapped her arms around their shoulders and spoke softly to them. The women nodded and turned with Boyd towards the door. Leaving Mac looking after them as they left the garage.

He had never felt horrible and glad at the same time and it was a freakish feeling. He sighed deeply. Yes he was very glad it was over till suddenly he remembered that this was only the first part. Fuck!!! He screamed internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was harder to write then I thought it would be. I hope you guys liked it and if you want you can let me know with a kudo or comment. (I, actually quite curious what you guys think)


	4. Chapter 4

Looking back at Philip, Mac wasn’t sure if he could go to him already or not but when he looked at Philip’s out stretched arms he just couldn’t leave him like this. He quietly walked over not wanting to scare the young man. Trevor looked at him when he noticed Mac was coming close and by nodding he indicated that it was fine.

Mac noticed how Trevor was rubbing circles on Philip’s lower back, the only part without the angry red lines and welts. When he got closer he could see Philip was still squeezing his eyes shut.

“Hey Philip” Mac whispered softly. “I’m going to release your arms now.”

It took a while for Philip to nod he understood and it made Mac worry, did Philip not trust him anymore.

Stepping to one of the arms he reached up and used his key to unlock it but instead of the arm falling down it wrapped around the post to hold on tightly. Mac hadn’t expected that either but then again maybe Philip was just afraid to fall. Mac checked Philip’s wrist for a second but it wasn’t to badly hurt from the sharp edges of the handcuffs. 

Trevor moved a little so Mac could undo the other handcuff and again Philip wrapped his arm tightly around the post.

“Come.” Mac softly touched Philip’s arm. “We’ll help you get back to the bedroom.

Philip shook his head furiously. 

“It’s okay, you can do it.” Mac tried to unlock Philip’s arms who only seemed to squeeze himself harder onto the post.

“NO!” Philip cried out. 

Trevor quickly stepped back and put his hand on Philip’s back again. “Shhhhh, it’s okay. Just let us help you.”

Again Philip refused and Mac was starting to worry now. He took a step back, maybe he had tried to early to help out.

Trevor was at a loss for a moment. Philip had calmed down quickly after the women had left but now seemed to start to panic again. He tried rubbing circles again on his back but he could feel the tension not leaving this time. “What’s wrong Philip?” He softly whispered in Philip’s ear.

Philip’s eyes finally opened again, he had closed them when he had heard Mac come up to them. He noticed Philip try to look behind him. Trevor suddenly realized what it might be.

“Hey boss, can you give me a minute with Philip?” Trevor knew he was probably hurting Mac’s feelings right now but Philip’s wellbeing was more important right now.

He could see the doubt and worry on Mac’s face but was glad when he saw him turn and walk away, he looked back one more time before exiting the garage. As the door closed Trevor could feel the stress leave Philip’s muscles instantly.

“Hey Philip.” He started softly again. “Mac is gone now, want me to help you get to the bedroom? Mac will stay away.” 

Again Philip shook his head and grabbed the post more tightly.

“You need to talk Philip so I know how to help you.”

Philip seemed to contemplate it for a while, his mouth opening and closing a few times but words didn’t come out.

“It’s okay. I won’t judge you about anything, but you are making me worry now.” Trevor said calmly as he kept rubbing Philip’s back.

Again he saw Philip trying to work something out before finally Trevor heard a soft whisper. “I have a hard on.”

Trevor blinked a couple of times, he was taken back by the confession for just a moment. He could feel tension rise again in Philip’s back and he realized he had stopped rubbing his back when Philip had confessed his predicament. He quickly started again. 

“I guess that can happen sometimes, nothing to be ashamed about.” Trevor tried to calm Philip’s nerves. He couldn’t really say he had much knowledge about this happening during such a bad punishment. Then again some people liked it but Philip didn’t seem to be one of those people.

“It won’t go down.” Trevor had to really do is his best to hear what Philip was whispering.

“Well, lets get you to the bedroom first and then worry about that.” Trevor said. He was sure that stressing about it wasn’t helping the situation. “You okay to walk?”

Philip nodded before slowly letting go of the post. “Yeah I think it’s fine”

“Good, I will walk behind you just incase you don’t feel good.” Trevor said.

Philip turned away from Trevor slowly, checking his footing. “I’m just a bit dizzy”

“Take your time. We aren’t in a hurry.” Trevor’s deep voice reassured Philip. “But do warn me if it gets worse as I’m not sure if I can hold you if you do fall, better to take a break then.”

Philip started the slow walk towards his bedroom that seemed so far away now, his whole backside was burning like hell still but is seemed manageable. He was glad Trevor was behind him and couldn’t see how wrong his body had responded to the punishment. He was even more glad it was just him and Trevor right now, Trevor always seemed to be so calm and collected. 

Philip was surprised how fast he actually reached the door to the cubicle and was glad to see the bed at last. But just as he was about to let himself fall on top of it, Trevor stopped him.

Not sure why Trevor stopped him but he listened anyway to the soft “hold on one minute” 

Trevor ran from the cubicle and Philip watched him take off to the bathroom. He came back holding a towel and Philip was unsure what Trevor was doing as he watched him place it on his bed.

“Come lie down.” Trevor beckoned

“Why the towel?” Philip said as he laid down on top of it.

“Just in case” Trevor said with slight amusement.

Philip had wanted to turn his head to look at Trevor before it dawned on him what he had meant. 

Trevor sat down next to him and softly spoke to him. “It’s perfectly fine and might relieve some of the stress.” Trevor was about to get up when he heard Philip soft voice again. “Can you stay?”

“You sure?” 

Philip nodded. He was pretty sure he was going insane! Asking Trevor to stay but he was terrified to be alone right now and he couldn’t understand why. “Please stay” Philip hated how weak and panicked his voice sounded.

Trevor seemed just as confused before sitting down again, he put his hand on Philip’s lower back and rubbed slow circles. “It’s okay, don’t worry. I understand.” 

Trevor didn’t know where to look and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Awkward silence filling the room.

Trevor almost jumped and his heart started to race when he heard Philip’s voice pierce trough the quiet.”

“Trevor?”

“Yes, Philip?”

“I’m tired.”

“That’s normal too.” Trevor said as he looked back at Philip seeing the other had his eyes closed. 

Philip stayed quiet again for a minute or two before he spoke again with a sleepy voice. “Thank you”

“No need to thank me” Trevor said back softly as he smiled at Philip. Although the other couldn’t see him.

Trevor stayed there for a while watching Philip’s breathing slow down and he could feel the body beneath his hand becoming totally relaxed.

Carefully he got up and took one of the sheets to pull over Philip’s body. He didn’t want to put the heavier one on the painful looking skin but leaving him exposed wasn’t ideal either.

He silently left the cubicle and headed straight to the door. Opening it softly he looked outside to only find Mac and Boyd in the alley.

Mac looked horrible, Trevor could tell he had been worrying all that time and he felt bad not letting Mac know sooner that nothing was wrong.

“Hey.” Trevor said softly as the walked up to him “you sent the others away?”

“Yes. No need for them to stay.” Mac answered. “What was wrong?”

“Nothing, he’s asleep.” Trevor lied but he could tell by Mac’s look he wasn’t buying him. So Trevor looked pointedly at Boyd. Mac seemed to understand him perfectly as Trevor watched him turn towards Boyd. 

“I think it’s okay now for you to go. I’m sure the director will let you know when you are needed again.” Mac said trying to sound polite.

“Sure, I’ll let you handle the rest.” Boyd answered equally polite as she clearly wasn’t buying their act.

Trevor and Mac watched as Boyd walked away from them shaking her head before they went inside. Mac looked trough the door opening of the cubicle to see Philip indeed sleeping before following Trevor to the table and sitting down.

Trevor made them both coffee before sitting down himself. Mac stared at Trevor for a while hoping that the other would start talking on his own but as nothing seemed to happen he decided to ask. “So, what was wrong? Was it me?”

“Nothing major and no nothing to do with you.” Trevor answered making it even more of a mystery.

“If it was nothing and not me then why did he panic over me?” Mac asked a little irritation showing trough in his voice.

Trevor ran his hand over his head trying to figure out if he should tell or not. “His body had reacted differently then he had expected. He was embarrassed.” 

Mac stared at Trevor for a few minutes, trying to figure out what Trevor had meant before finally after a sip of coffee it dawned on him.

“Oh”

“Yeah, oh.” Trevor replied, happy he didn’t have to explain.

“It happens sometimes.” Mac states

“Apparently.” 

“Okay, to be honest. They didn’t discuss this in training.” Mac said as he was still doing his best trying to remember if he had even read anything about this.

“Maybe it was the mattress.” Trevor supplied, trying to find some reason.

“I guess so.” Mac said doubtfully. 

Silence fell between them as they both sipped their coffee. “Just out of curiosity, what took you so long?”

“I put him in bed and stayed with him till he fell asleep.” Trevor answered before he realized Mac’s question hadn’t been as innocent as he thought. “No! Nothing happened! How could you even think that?!”

“Sorry, he was just so clingy to you I thought maybe you two had previous history.” Mac said raising his arms in his defense.

“No and even then I wouldn’t encourage that with someone who is not emotionally stable right now!” Trevor shot back.

“I’m sorry Okay! My mistake but I read both your files, so sorry for jumping to conclusions!” 

“Next time, think! You know me better then that.” Trevor said trying to calm himself and not raise his voice. He didn’t want to wake Philip.

“I know. Maybe I was jealous that he was uncomfortable with me knowing.” Mac tried to explain his actions.

“You had just done.... that...to him.” Trevor started but not knowing how to finish.

Mac nodded his understanding and it became quiet around the table again. Trevor wasn’t sure how he felt about Mac accusing him of that but he couldn’t deny that he might have helped Philip if he had asked. “You said, because of both our files. I know mine but what did you mean by Philip’s files? Is he gay because I never noticed that.”

Mac groaned. “I’m not supposed to tell about each others files.” Mac pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before continuing. “He’s been in three relationships as far as his files states, two with women and one with a guy. Or girls and boy, they were all young and in the historians program so maybe it was just experimenting.” 

“Was that allowed?” Trevor didn’t really know exactly what the historian program entailed or what the rules were.

“No, that’s why it was in his files” Mac answered. He couldn’t imagine having to go trough puberty not being allowed any relationships. Mac had signed up for the traveler program, knowing he had to give up all his relationships and failed, but had lived a normal life till then. Just as Trevor, Marcy and Carly. Trevor even leading more then one lifetime because of being one of the experiments for the travelers program but even Trevor had had a normal yet extremely long life.

“That doesn’t sound nice.” Trevor said after thinking about what Mac was sharing.

“No, I guess not. We also really don’t know much about what those kids go trough during that program.” Mac said thinking out loud. “It might explain why he’s having such a hard time following the rules and not let all the deaths get to him.”

A sudden sound from the cubicle made them both jump up. “Trevor!?”

“Yes, I am right here!” Trevor called back and quickly made his way to the bedroom. Mac followed but stayed out of Philip’s line of sight, hovering behind the door.

“Where were you?” Mac hated how small Philip’s voice sounded.

“I was just talking to Mac. He wanted to be sure you are okay” Trevor’s tenor voice replied.

“I’m okay” Philip said sounding sleepy again

“Yes I know you are, go back to sleep” Trevor said as he stepped back out of the cubicle.

“Hey boss, I think I will stay with him tonight. You can go home and if anything happens I will let you know.”

Mac nodded. “I will check on you two before work tomorrow morning” he squeezed Trevor’s shoulder for a moment. “Thanks for being there for him.”

“No problem boss.” Trevor said smiling back at Mac. “See you tomorrow”

Trevor didn’t wait for Mac to leave before turning to enter the bedroom. He took a few steps to the other side of Philip’s bed. He took his shoes and jeans off and laid down next to Philip’s sleeping form. The weight of him moving the mattress made Philip turn his head and open his eyes.

“It’s okay Philip. I’m going to stay right here now till you wake up.” Trevor said smiling at the other man who seemed to close his eyes straight after Trevor finished talking. 

Trevor couldn’t help as his mind kept going back to what had happened and what would happen again soon. Sleep was not going to be easy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How far can I go? How far should I go!
> 
> Again kudos and comments are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Trevor woke feeling movement next to him and he wondered why someone was in his bed. Opening his eyes he looked at the stained ceiling and smudged glass windows and everything came back. It was still dark outside but with the streetlights outside you couldn’t really call the garage dark. Looking at the form next to him he noticed Philip’s movement and he quickly closed his eyes again. Okay wrong time to wake up.

He couldn’t really blame Philip but this young body Trevor was now the owner off was very happy to be here though. The soft moans he sometimes heard were embarrassingly amazing and Trevor did his best to try and take some control back but so far with all his years of experience he just couldn’t stop it.

It didn’t take long for Philip to finish and throw the towel next to the bed. Trevor tried to stay as still as possible as Philip settled back down next to him but jumped as he suddenly felt Philip’s hand touch his arm. “Mmmm what?” Trevor tried to act if Philip’s hand had woken him.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay, is something wrong?” Trevor asked softly

“Just trouble sleeping.” Philip replied.

Trevor pushed himself up in a seating position so he could see the large clock in the kitchen. It was around three at night. “I guess we went to bed to early” Trevor’s stomach growled loudly. “And we skipped dinner” Trevor smiled at Philip who laughed.

“I’m hungry too” Philip confessed.

“Well, what would you like? I can make you anything!” Trevor swung his legs over the side and pulled on his shoes.

Philip laughed. “I’m sorry, you are a very good friend. But you really suck at cooking!”

Trevor turned to him looking shocked. “You guys never said that.”

“We should have, sorry.” Philip laughed as Trevor pouted at him.

“Anything here that I won’t mess up?” 

“Cereal. Just pour milk over it” Philip answered still smiling at Trevor.

Trevor was glad that Philip seemed to be happier now. “I’ll go make some.”

It wasn’t hard to navigate with just the streetlights for guidance but the kitchen was more to the back in the dark so Trevor turned on the lights. The harsh industrial lights came on and Trevor had to blink a couple of time for his eyes to adjust. He went trough the only cupboard to find the box Philip had said would be there. It was the only thing in there so he didn’t really have to search. Opening the fridge he took out the milk. Finding bowls and spoons was harder so in the end he just picked two dirty bowls and two dirty spoons from the sink and washed them off.

As he turned to set them on the table with the box and milk he noticed Philip standing there. He had put on some underwear but was eyeing the stool with some doubt.

“How are you feeling?” Trevor asked as he poured the cereal in the bowls.

“Sore.” Philip answered

“You don’t have to sit” Trevor said as he poured the milk and put one of the bowl in front of Philip making a show of eating standing up. “Did I pass at making cereal?”

Philip smiled and picked up his bowl. “Yes you did, you can do that more often.”

They ate in relative silence and when Philip finished his bowl he put it back in the sink with the rest of the dirty stuff.

“So, want to go back to bed?” Trevor asked. Not that he was tired.

“Nah, I can’t sleep anymore I think.” Philip turned around and saw the computers. He hadn’t been on them since yesterday afternoon while he was used to sit there, watching the screens all day. He walked over to them but as he got near he could also see the post he had been standing against when Mac had carried out the punishment. They hadn’t taken it down and it reminded Philip how that had only been the first punishment. Of course the others wouldn’t break it down if they might need it again. 

“Hey” Trevor said softly in his ear. Philip hadn’t even noticed Trevor had followed him. Clearly Trevor had noticed his anxiety.

Philip tore his eyes away from the post to look at the screens. He took a look at the chair, it was a soft material and he couldn’t watch the screens without sitting so after some deliberation he carefully sat down. It wasn’t as bad as he had expected.

Trevor entered his code and the screens lit up with codes going over them. He watched it for a few minutes when he heard Trevor talk behind him. “Anything on there?”   
Historians were the only ones that could read trough all the codes and see all the messages on there. He had been trained for many years to keep up with the ton of information coming trough and reading everything at the same time. But he didn’t like what he was reading.

“They are talking about me.” He said softly to Trevor. “Most think I deserved worse.”

Trevor touched Philip’s arm and squeezed softly. “They don’t know how you were punished so how could they say that you deserved more.”

“They do know.... they know exactly what was done.”

Philip pushed some buttons on the keyboard and some of the messages he had read came up on the free screen on the right. In one of them, a picture was embedded that now popped up as he had expanded the message. It wasn’t hard to tell what he was looking at. Apparently the director hadn’t minded to take pictures of the punishment and send them to other traveler groups.

Suddenly the screen went black, confused he looked around but then saw Trevor’s finger leave the power button of the screen.

“Come, lets go back to bed.” Trevor put his hand back on Philip’s and pulled it along with him. Philip seemed to follow him before he suddenly stopped. He pushed some buttons on the keyboard and the screens went back to normal desktops.

He lets himself be led by Trevor back to his bed. Letting himself fall on the bed on his stomach he grabs his pillow and starts screaming in it. How could they do that to him! That his punishment would be public knowledge was inevitable but why put pictures with it.

He could feel Trevor’s hands working on his shoes to take them off. Not much later he could feel Trevor lay down on the bed next to him. He felt Trevor run his fingers trough his hair but Philip didn’t want to turn his head and let Trevor know he was crying. Show him how pathetic he really was.

But Trevor wasn’t giving up and started to pull Philip’s arm, trying get it out from the pillow. It became a tug of war which resulted in Trevor pulling Phillip half on top of him. He wrapped his arms around philips middle to keep him in place without hurting him.

“Stop fighting! You have every right to be upset. Just let it all out!” Trevor said sternly. Philip stopped fighting and it didn’t take long for Trevor to feel Philip’s body shake. He didn’t have to guess that Philip was crying and he just held the other man tightly till he slowly calmed down

The pillow between them was suffocating Trevor and he slowly tried to pull it out from under Philip who seemed to let him now without a fight.

Trevor looked down and realized how inappropriately close they were now. If someone walked in they might think something else was going on. Philip’s legs were between his own and his head was resting right next to his now. If he turned his head he would be able to kiss him easily. Whoa stop! Don’t go there brain! Flowers, trees.... his crotch is on me too! Okay I hate you brain!

Philip luckily didn’t seem to notice the internal struggle Trevor was having. “Why the picture?” The question had been very quiet but as Philip’s mouth was right beside Trevor’s ear it was like he had spoken out loud.

“Maybe as proof.” Trevor tried but the director didn’t need proof. “Or maybe to warn others. I’m sure you are not the only historian struggling. And as only you guys can read what is on there it was a good way to scare the others.” Trevor was surprised at how he had managed to make sense.

Philip stayed quiet as he thought about what Trevor had said. “So I am basically an example to the others. Follow the rules or you will be publicly humiliated and whipped.”

Trevor hugged Philip again. “I guess so.”

The silence returned but Trevor didn’t mind, he was happy that Philip’s body had started to relax again. He let his hand massage Philip’s muscles again and with a pang of guilt because he didn’t want Philip to move yet.

What he hadn’t expected though was Philip falling back asleep on top of him. He didn’t really mind but he hoped his body wouldn’t react to it. He closed his eyes for just a second but when he opened them daylight was streaming trough the top windows.

Philip was still asleep and as Trevor turned to try and look at the clock he saw Mac’s looming figure in the doorway.

“Care to explain?” Mac signed to Trevor.

“Nothing to explain” Trevor signed back while glaring at Mac. Seeing Mac’s stare darken he decided that maybe he should. “He was upset. I was comforting him. He fell asleep.” Mac raised an eyebrow. 

“Did you know the director send a picture on the deep web” Trevor was glad when he saw Mac’s anger change to horrified.

“No, why would he do that?”

Suddenly Trevor felt Philip move and he wrapped his arms back around the others body. He had been ignoring the fact that he could feel Philip’s cock being hard the moment he woke up but now the movement caused his body to respond too.

Trevor bit his lip to try and fight it off, especially with Mac right there. Luckily Mac seemed to misunderstand. “You okay?” He signed.

“He’s a bit heavy” Trevor signed back when Philip settles down again.

“Need help?” Mac signed

“No, I’m fine. He should wake soon.” But thinking about that fact he realized he rather not have Mac here. In case Philip did bolt. “Could you make coffee?” He signed. “I could really use one”

“Sure” signed Mac as he turned to go to the kitchen.

Trevor waited long enough to be sure Mac was in the kitchen.

“Hey Philip. Time to wake up!” He whispered. He rubbed Philip’s back a bit more forcefully but by doing so he cause their dicks to push together. Phillip stirred but instead of bolting away from Trevor he pushed his hips forward looking for more friction.

“Philip, it’s me.” Trevor tried and Philip stilled quickly. He could feel Philip’s body tense. Trevor hadn’t wanted Philip to feel rejected but now was not the time to discuss if this was a correct thing to do.

“No, I would like that but Mac is here.” Trevor said softly.

Philip lifted his head to look at Trevor, staring in his eyes before pushing his hips forward again.

“Stop it!” Trevor hissed. 

“But you do like it!” Philip’s face changed to a mischievous grin.

“Yes, now get off before Mac returns.”

“Not sure I can be that quick.” Philip laughed.

Trevor hearing the coffeemaker finish decided he wasn’t going to play Philip’s game. He lowered his hand a little and squeezed Philip’s ass. It had the desired effect of Philip bolting off him.

“Ouch! You didn’t need to do that!”

“I clearly had to!” Trevor quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his hard on before pushing himself to sit upright on the bed. Clearly Philip had seen Mac move towards them and quickly followed Trevor’s plan. Covering himself up.

Mac walked in with three mugs. “Hey, good morning.” Handing them two of the mugs and sitting down at the end of the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Mac asked as he looked at Philip but as Trevor looked at Philip he could see Philip was avoiding eye contact with Mac.

“Okay, I guess” Philip’s soft voice answered.

Trevor could see Mac was upset by Philip avoiding him. Trevor let his hand slide to Philip’s and squeezes softly in it. Philip glances over at him and he nods towards Mac.

Finally Philip looks at Mac and luckily understands Trevor’s meaning. “I’m not upset with you.”

Mac nods. “I’m glad you aren’t.”

“It’s just awkward.” Philip tries to explain.

“Yes, That it is.” Mac smiled at Philip.

Trevor sipped his coffee as he wondered if Philip had really wanted him. He watched Philip and Mac talk.

“Are you very sore?” Mac asked.

“Actually not as bad as I had expected, not that I’m going to sit on anything that isn’t soft.” Philip smiled at Mac, trying to make the other feel better.

“Mind if I take a look?” Mac asked.

Philip shrugged and shuffled around to show Mac his back. It actually didn’t look as bad as Trevor had expected. “Could I see the back of your legs too? I might have made a mistake there.”

Philip stood up from the bed. “It’s fine really”

There was actually a big bruise on his inner thigh and looking at Mac he could see some concern.

“I did make a mistake there.” Mac said as Philip tried to look. 

“Oh that bruise. It looks worse then it feels and it doesn’t bother when I sit down.”

Philip sat back down on the bed and Trevor was relieved that Mac didn’t ask to see the rest.

“When will the next one be?” Philip asked as if he was talking about a mission.

“I don’t know, I haven’t heard anything yet” Mac answered.

“How bad will it be?” Philip had pulled up his knees to his chest.

“I really don’t know yet Philip.” Mac said sincerely.

“But you know the options they have.” Philip asked.

“I’m not sure I should tell you about it, you would only worry.” Mac tried to reason.

“I rather know!” Philip bit back.

“Maybe Philip is right” Trevor said softly to Mac as he placed a hand on Philip’s shoulder. “And it should be up to him.”

Mac threw his hands up. “Fine, if you two think that it’s better to know. Do you want to see them too?” Mac’s voice sounded annoyed

Phillip nodded. He hadn’t expected Mac to get upset about this.

Mac stood up and marched out of the bedroom and it didn’t take long for him to come back with the case. Opening it on the bed he pushed it towards them. Trevor hadn’t known what to expect but the case looked like a weapons case just filled with 5 things.

“Could you explain them to me?” Philip asked.

Mac sighed and picked up a thicker piece of leather then he had used on Philip. It almost looked like a belt

“This is number one, mostly used for minor infractions or correcting repetitive disobedience.” Mac sounded like he was reading from an instruction manual.

Picking up the one from last night. “This is number two, but you are familiar with this one.”

Philip reached forward and Mac handed him the implement. “I didn’t really see it yesterday.” Philip explained. “It looks less painful then number one” Philip added.

“You would think that. But number one is more a dull pain while this one gives a sharp stinging pain” Mac seemed to relax a little now. Philip handed the implement back and watched as Mac put it back to take out a thick bamboo stick. 

“This is number three, it leaves some bruising and usually used only with one punishment. But you never know.” Mac explained as he watched Philip take the stick and look at it before handing it back. Mac put it back in the box and pulled out a much thinner flexible stick.

“Number four” was all Mac said as he handed it to Philip. Who looked at it for a while. “That looks bad” he said as he handed it back. “Yes it is” Mac said as he put it back in the box. “And very difficult as one mistake won’t leave a bruise but can cut your skin open.”

Mac’s hand hovered over the last one before picking it up. It looked like a wooden plank with holes in them with a handle on the end. He handed it to Philip who took it to take a look at it.

“This one doesn’t look as bad as number four.” Philip said.

“Well don’t judge a book by its cover as this is number five for a reason” Mac said looking at Philip. “It can only be used on your ass as it could break bones and it leaves horrible bruises because of the holes.” Mac explained.

Philip handed it back carefully. “What do you expect?” He asked as he watched Mac store it away again.

“They won’t go lower then what they already ordered.” Mac said earnestly.

“So three, four or five” Philip asked.

“I’m hoping it will be four but dreading it’s five.” Mac said softly

“When do you expect to hear” Philip asked sitting back against the wall.

“Today or tomorrow, they never wait to long.” Mac answered.

Suddenly Mac pressed his com. “Yes, I’m here.” 

Trevor and Philip watched as Mac seemed to listen to what was being said. 

“Yes I’m at ops. I will ask.” 

“Marcy and Carly want to come. Marcy wants to check if everything is alright. Is that okay.”

Philip thought about it. “They can come, just Marcy doesn’t need to check me.”

Mac got up and walked away. “Yes, you two can come.”

Was all Trevor heard before Mac was to far away.

“You okay?” He asked softly as Philip stared at the box.

“I’m not sure I can go trough it again.” He said softly.

Trevor wrapped his arms around him. “Yes you can, i know you can. I will stay with you trough it all.” He tried to reassure Philip but he could feel how scared the other was. This was going to get a lot harder soon! Trevor thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe some smut/fluffy, couldn’t resist.
> 
> Again comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

It didn’t take long for Marcy and Carly to show up, Trevor wondered if they might have been near by the whole time. Marcy still seemed eager to check if Philip was alright but Mac knew exactly how to calm her doctors instinct.

Philip decided he didn’t want to spend the whole day in his bedroom and had dressed himself. He had put on some sweatpants and a shirt and had gone to the bathroom to fix his hair and use the toilet. Washing his face made him feel a bit more normal again but still he didn’t like to have to face them all but after Trevor had knocked on the door to ask if he was alright he gave up hiding. He opened the door to smile at Trevor.

“Yes, of course.” Philip said but as he saw Trevor check his arms his smile faltered. “I didn’t do that.”

“Can’t I worry?” Trevor asked solemnly. 

Philip could understand, if he had anything stashed right now he might have had a hard time staying away from the heroin. It would have been an easy escape and he was now also a little bit happy he didn’t even have the option.

“It’s fine.” Philip conceded giving a quick smile to Trevor again before walking past him to join the others.

He hated how the table became quiet as he got near it, everyone turning to look at him. He made it a point to quickly sit down on one of the empty stools to pretend like nothing had happened. He had expected this action to make his ass hurt but it didn’t seem to bad. He watched as Trevor sat down opposite of him and was glad when Trevor decided to ask Carly how her kid was. This seemed to get everyone talking again in stead of staring at him.

The conversations were mundane as the others talked about their protocol 5 but Philip was happy just to sit there and have some coffee. He was also thankful for Carly who decided to make them all lunch in stead of Trevor. Even though he had no idea if her cooking skills were any better then Trevor’s but at least she had come prepared. He watched her as she moved trough the tiny kitchen and sat there listening to Mac explain a new FBI case to Marcy and Trevor. 

He hadn’t known how hungry he had been till Carly put some sandwiches in front of him and he was so happy she could actually make something nice. As he finished them he put his plate in the sink and grabbed a coke from the fridge. He didn’t feel like joining in any conversations and after listening to the other for a while he decided that he should really go back to his screens. Somehow being away from them always seemed to make him a bit anxious. Like he was missing something important.

Making his way to his comfy chair he sat down and typed in his login. Glad to see the codes running over the screen again. He focused on them for a while and was actually happy to find that the chatter about him had quieted down. It didn’t take him long to get into his trance following the lines on the screens.

It was nice to follow the information on the screen, reading various mission reports and information about other teams when suddenly a red flag went up in his mind. He had to blink a few times.

“Uhm, guys.” He said, as he kept his eyes stuck to the screen. Then again the noise of them coming over was enough for him to know they had heard him. “We have a mission.”

“What?” Philip hated how he could hear Mac’s surprise in his voice. Instead of reading it to them he clicked on the screen on the right and hated to see the messages he had opened earlier were still there. He quickly clicked them away but was sure the others had seen. He opened the mission that had been send to them.

Traveler team

You are to build the schematics we are sending you.  
It will be picked up by travelers 4256 in two days at 12:00  
Materials will be provided shortly

Philip opened the schematics and everyone looked trough them. Philip wasn’t the most knowledgeable about engineering things but he was pretty sure it was some sort of explosive.

On the other hand, Trevor knew exactly what it was. “Why do they need an EMP bomb?”

“Not our mission to know.” Mac answered. “Do you have some of this stuff here to start already?

“Yes, the leftover material from other missions should be the same. We could start building the frame to house it all and I could see which electronics we already have.” Trevor started.

Philip was so happy they had gotten a mission right now, it made everything normal again.

———————————

It had been a rush to finish their mission on time and Trevor was just finishing bolting the outer shell on as insisting knocking was at the door. Mac opened it and let traveler 4256 in who was an old man wearing an overall from a car shop.

“I see you guys are all finished.” The man said as he walked over to the device. “I was kind of afraid you guys wouldn’t be able to handle a mission after having to whack his ass like a naughty little schoolboy” he said as he looked pointedly as Philip.

Philip could feel himself turn red but was glad to hear Mac speak up. “I don’t see how that is relevant to our ability to function properly as a team.”

“Just questioning if you as a team leader has what it takes to keep them in line.” The man said sneering at Mac.

“Where is your team?” Mac asked staring back fiercely at the man.

The question seemed to knock the mans temper down. “They died during a failed mission.”

“Then I don’t think I need your advice how to handle my team.” Mac replied.

The man stared daggers at Mac before finally brushing past him to grab the device. “Don’t forget that you have to punish his pretty little ass again soon and it won’t be as soft as the first time!” He almost yelled as he stormed out of the door with the device.

The silence after the door slammed shut was stiffening and Philip could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. He could see the others look at him and he hated how it made him feel. He could see Mac walk over to him but he didn’t want to be near anyone right now so he bolted towards his bedroom. Closing the door behind him and letting himself fall on the bed.

Mac had wanted to talk to Philip but as he saw the fear in his eyes he had let him run off, he knew he wasn’t going to help the situation. He turned around to look at Trevor who was still sitting at his workbench holding a screwdriver. Locking eyes together was enough for Trevor to understand Mac.

“What a horrible man” Carly suddenly said out loud as Mac watched Trevor put his tools back and making his way over to the bedroom.

“I think that was an understatement” Mac said as he made his way over to the two women to help them clean up the rest. But as he walked past the screens it flashed up asking for his login. He knew exactly what the message was going to be about and he hated how horrible the timing was.

Slowly he sat down and he could hear the women behind him stop what they were doing. He typed in his code and watched in horror as the message popped up on screen. He was just glad Philip wasn’t here right now.

“Traveler 3468. You are ordered to carry out punishment 5 as the second step of the sentence of 3326. Your team is required to be witness of this. Preparations are required but it will need to be carried out before noon tomorrow”

Mac wanted to swear so badly but he knew he couldn’t, he didn’t want to attract Philip’s attention when he was already upset. Clearly his reaction was giving enough away as Carly and Marcy walked over to him.

“Is it bad?” Carly asked softly as she laid her hands on his shoulder.

“Yes, I already feared it was going to be the worst one. I hate that I’m right.” Mac closed his eyes for a second, leaning into Carly’s hands who had started to massage his shoulders.

“What kind of preparations are they talking about?” Marcy asks.

Opening his eyes he looks at Marcy for a moment. “Like the post, we need something to tie him down” he finally says.

“Can’t we just use the post again?”

Mac shakes his head, he hated how he had to explain this. “He needs to be...bend over.” He mutters, looking at the screens as he doesn’t want to see their reaction.

They all stay quiet for a while, contemplating for themselves what this all means.

————————————

Trevor opened the door to the bedroom softly, and as he had expected he found Philip on his bed curled into a ball. Taking his shoes off he crawled on the bed, laying down beside Philip on his back and staring at the ceiling.

He was pretty sure Philip knew he was there but so far he hadn’t given him any sign that he had. “You want to talk?” Trevor tried.

“Not really” Philip murmured.

“You know we don’t think like that, he only tried to get a reaction from Mac and you.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Philip said more forcefully.

Trevor decided to let it go for now, just laying there on his back staring at the ceiling. He had no clue what was going on in Philip’s head and as long as the other wasn’t talking he also didn’t know how to help him. He listened to the others clearing away the stuff they had used to build the EMP with. Usually he would do that but Mac had given a clear enough order for him to help Philip. And even though he didn’t seem to be wanting it he couldn’t leave him alone. Suddenly the noises behind him stop and it was quiet, no one was talking neither. Trevor wanted to sit up and look if something had happened but he didn’t want to disturb Philip.

“I wasn’t upset about you guys” 

Trevor turned his head to look at Philip, well the back of his head to be more precise. “That is good to know.” Trevor answered.

“He just reminded me that now we have finished this mission...” Philip’s voice trailed off.

“I know, they won’t make you wait much longer now.” Trevor finished.

Philip rolled over on his back. “I’m scared” he said as he pressed his hands against his eyes. Trying to keep his voice level but failing miserably 

“I would be too.” Trevor confessed.

“Can I lay against you?” 

“You don’t need to ask.” Trevor answered as he lifted his arm up so Philip could role up against him and he could wrap his arm around the other.

“Thanks”

“No need” Trevor answered as he noticed the soft sound of hushed voices again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo or a message if you like it. I always appreciate knowing what you guys think


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took a bit longer then I expected. Been busy at work! Will be busy till end of May but I’ll try and finish the next chapter more quickly!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

They had been laying there for hours and Trevor could still hear the others busy in the garage. Philip hadn’t moved from his side and he wasn’t sure if the other was even awake right now. He actually liked how they were both so comfortable now but his bladder was screaming at him to get to the toilet ASAP.

He moved his free hand to softly stroke Philip’s hair which made the other look up at him. Trevor had to smile at how adorable he looked. “I love laying here but I really don’t want to wet the bed.”

Philip laughed and rolled off of him. “Wouldn’t want that and we should get back to the others.”

Trevor quickly got up and put his shoes back on. He looked back at Philip to see he had done the same. Trevor couldn’t deny that he had started to develop certain feeling for Philip that weren’t totally appropriate but he had a good feeling Philip was starting to feel the same as well. 

Suddenly Mac appeared in the doorway. “Hey, can we talk Philip?”

Trevor watched as he saw Philip’s face change from relaxed to tense instantly. “Can I go to the bathroom first?” Trevor asked and as Mac nodded he sprinted off. As he crossed the garage he suddenly saw why Mac had stopped them. The girls seems to be building something and with the straps they were fastening it, he didn’t need much more to figure it out.

The faces the girls gave him only confirmed his suspicions and more anxious to return to the bedroom. He was so glad he was a young man once again as he could pee in record time now and as he hurried back to the bedroom he smiled apologetic at the girls.

Entering the bedroom he could see a familiar scene. Mac sitting on the corner of the bed and Philip sitting against the wall in the middle. Trevor quickly sat down next to him, kicking off his shoes.

It was quiet for a moment till Philip spoke first. “So, How bad is it?”

Seeing the nervous look on Mac’s face was all they really needed. “The worst one, number 5”

Trevor quickly put his arms around Philip but Philip shrugged him off.

“I’m not doing it!” Philip almost shouted at Mac. 

“You know that isn’t an option.” Mac calmly said. 

“Yes, I prefer being overwritten!” Philip hissed.

“Don’t say that!” Trevor spoke up.

“They won’t give you that option Philip. They will send people to make sure this is going to happen if you don’t cooperate.”

Philip just shook his head furiously as he stared at Mac.

Trevor tried again to put his arm around Philip and this time Philip let him. He could feel the other man shake.

“When?” Philip asked softly, different emotions flowing trough the small question.

“Tonight. I rather not wait till tomorrow.” Mac tried to keep his voice business like but Trevor could hear his anxiety.

Philip pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, hiding his head in his knees.

Trevor and Mac exchanged some glances, having a silent conversation. Mac got up and left Trevor with Philip. Closing the door behind him.

Wrapping both his arms around Philip, Trevor tried to get him to calm down. He could feel the rapid breathing and as he lay his head on Philip’s back he could hear the others heartbeat racing.

After sitting quietly for a while Trevor noticed Philip calming down. 

“I really can’t do this again Trevor.”

“I know” Trevor answered. “The problem is that it isn’t up to us.”

Philip breathed in deeply. “I know that, just I don’t think I can cooperate.” 

“I will help as much as I can. We will figure it out.”

—————

Mac didn’t want to admit it out loud but he couldn’t deny he was glad to be out of the small bedroom. He was feeling horrible himself and he just didn’t know what to say or do to make it easier on Philip.

The two women looked up when Mac got near them. They had cleared an area in the back to set up the table they were making. Mac had wanted to make sure that there were no cameras but Carly had reasoned that the director had to see. Still Mac wasn’t happy the other punishment had been send out on the deep web.

Getting more and more angry he sat down behind the computer and logged in. He quickly typed an angry message towards the director and then send it to himself. He knew the director would still pick this message up.

It didn’t take long for a reply to arrive.

Traveler 3468

Continue as instructed.

Nothing else flashed on the screen. It made Mac only more upset as it didn’t answer the demands he made.

He hadn’t noticed Carly come over and jolted when she put her arms around him. He sighed softly in her arms. His annoyance calming a little in her embrace.

“He doesn’t blame you.” Carly whispered softly in his ear.

“I know! I just don’t think I can do it.” He tried his best to keep his emotions in check but Carly could read him like an open book.

“I understand sweetie but try thinking from his perspective. If you were him would you rather have one of us or someone you didn’t know?”

Mac sighed heavily. “I guess you’re right.” He rubbed her arm softly. “He’s not going to be easy about it this time. I’m scared he will fight us all the way.”

“Would you go along quietly?” 

Mac shook his head. “No I guess I would fight you guys. I was already amazed he cooperated last time!”

Carly kissed his cheek . “Let’s prepare for the worst and if Trevor manages to get him to cooperate then we should award him a medal!”

There was a knock at the door and Mac and Carly both looked up. Looking at the screen he saw Boyd standing in front of the door, Mac’s heart sank as he knew why she was there. 

Using the remote he opened the door to let her in. She took a wide corner around the booth that held Philip and Trevor and made her way over to Mac.

“Hi.” She said solemnly.

They both greeted her back and an awkward silence came over the garage as they stared at each other not sure what to say now. In the end it was Boyd who broke the silence.

“How is he doing?” She asked in a low voice.

“Not so good, we might have some struggle this time.” Mac answered.

“Not really a surprise. And how are you doing?” Boyd continued.

“Not much better either.” Mac answered truthfully.

Boyd gave him a sympathetic smile. “I guessed so.” She ran her hand trough her hair. “Can you show me how far along the preparations are?”

Mac nodded and got up from the chair. Boyd following him to the back where Marcy was still busy trying to hang up some curtains so you couldn’t see the area from the front part. Mac looked accusingly at the camera that hang within the little room she had created.

Mac started explaining what they had done and Boyd went over the table they had made. She seemed rather impressed by it all.

“I wouldn’t wait to long to continue.” She said to Mac. 

Mac knew she was right but it was really hard to convince himself to start. In the end he just nodded and with a heavy heart made his way over to Philip’s bedroom.

—————

Trevor held Philip for a while but he could feel Philip’s body staying tense.

“What’s scaring you the most?” Trevor asked

Philip stayed quiet for a while and Trevor started to doubt if Philip had heard him when finally a reply came. “I guess two things.”

“What’s the first?” 

Philip shrugged. “That everyone will get to see it again.”

Trevor smiled, he had expected an answer like pain but then again he could see why this would scare Philip. 

“I don’t think the director will this time and if he does we just won’t let you get online till it’s all gone.” Trevor pulled Philip closer and let his forehead rest against Philip’s hair.

“What’s the second thing?” He asked softly as he heard someone knock at the front door.

Luckily Philip didn’t notice as Trevor could just see the blond hair of Boyd trough the dirty window.  
“I’m scared I will get hard again and others will see...”

Trevor nodded and thought about Philip’s problem for few minute. “If you want I could try and help with that, maybe I can convince Mac to let you wear something that only covers the front”

Philip looked back at Trevor. “I don’t think they will let me wear anything.”

They became silent again and Trevor could hear the others talk.

“I might have an idea but not sure if you are okay with it...” Trevor said softly.

“What are....” but Philip didn’t get to finish as Mac knocked on his bedroom door and walked in.

Trevor could feel the stress rise again to top levels in Philip.   
“We are ready and I rather not wait much longer to start.” Mac stated all businesslike.

Trevor knew why Mac did it but still it didn’t help Philip.

“Could we maybe get like half an hour alone in the garage?” Trevor asked boldly

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea” Mac answered.

“I will make sure Philip doesn’t run off and you guys can stay in the bar across the street and watch the door.” Trevor gave Mac a pleading look.

“If you are sure.” Mac conceded. “But I’m not sure stalling is a good idea.”

“Don’t worry, I will contact you guys when we are ready.” Trevor smiled.

Mac sighed and walked over to the door but turned just before exiting. “Don’t do anything stupid!”

Trevor smiled. “Yes boss”

As Mac left, Trevor looked at Philip who gave him a confused look.

Trevor pulled him back against him. “Don’t worry I’ll explain when they are all gone. 

Luckily they didn’t have to wait long as the others quickly left the building. With Mac being the last as he glanced one last time in the booth.

“So, what is your plan?”

“Uhm, maybe it’s better if I show you.” Trevor answered. He repositioned himself on the bed. Sitting against the wall and spreading his legs. Patting the mattress between his legs. “Come sit here”

Philip followed Trevor’s command and sat down in front of Trevor. “If you are going to make me meditate now I’m going to hit you.”

Trevor laughed and wrapped his arms around Philip pulling him close to him. Philip froze first before relaxing as his back was against Trevor’s chest. “I wouldn’t call it meditating.” Trevor said as he made himself comfortable.

“Just let me try something but if you want me to stop just say it. No hard feelings.” Trevor said as he let his fingers find the hem of Philip’s shirt. Letting his hands slide underneath the fabric to find the soft flesh of Philip’s stomach. He could hear Philip’s breath hitch for a moment before relaxing again against his chest. Letting his fingers run over the soft skin in circles till Philip was more relaxed with the foreign touches.

Slowly he let one of his hand move up till they reached Philip’s nipple and touched it lightly. He could feel Philip breath in deeply and the nipple harden under his touch.

“Is this okay” Trevor asked softly, unsure if the other was comfortable with this.

Philip only nodded and leaned his head back on Trevor’s shoulder, letting the other know he wasn’t in any doubt.

Trevor could feel Philip’s heartbeat underneath his fingers and as he played a little with Philip’s nipple he could feel it quicken. Letting his other hand move to play with the other nipple the hand that had tortured the other nipple slowly move down towards Philip’s pants. He was glad that the other wasn’t wearing anything that required unbuttoning. Whoever invented sweatpants should be awarded some award, Trevor mused as his fingers easily slipped underneath the elastic band.

He noticed how Philip’s breathing had started to deepen but as his fingers went lower he could feel Philip stiffen.

“Still okay?” Trevor asked. He wasn’t usually unsure but Philip never seemed to react like others and now he wasn’t sure.

Philip’s head moved but he wasn’t sure in what way. Trevor stalled for a moment getting more unsure, he hated how that felt.

“Please... don’t stop.” Philip whined and Trevor had to smile. Maybe he had to smile because of his uncertainty being ridiculous or he had to smile because Philip was so easy in his hands.

His fingers followed Philip’s soft hair till finally they found what they were looking for. Hearing the sharp intake of breath from Philip made Trevor’s own body respond. As he wrapped his fingers around the rock hard shaft he could feel Philip push his hips forward. Trevor released his grip a little so Philip couldn’t find the friction he wanted.

“No.” Trevor whispered in Philip’s ear. “Only good boys get rewarded. You going to behave?”

Philip nodded his head quickly but Trevor smiled. “I want to hear you.”

“Yes.” Philip managed to say with a shaky breath. “I’ll be good.”

Trevor rewarded Philip by wrapping his fingers softly around Philip’s member again. He kept his hand still for a moment to see how Philip would react but when the other stayed perfectly still he slowly started to move his hand in slow motions, up and down. Letting his fingers move all the way to the tip he could already feel pre-cum leaking out. He used it as lubrication but it wasn’t enough to make his hand travel smoothly. 

Spitting in his other hand he quickly rubbed it on his other hand for better lubrication. He should get lube next time he was out.

Philip didn’t seem to notice anyway right now as his head was again tilted back. Trevor could just see his eyes and he was sure if he could really see them properly the pupil would be wide open. Philip was struggling to keep still, especially when Trevor started to go faster and let his other hand travel back to the sensitive nipple. 

“Trevor...?” Philip moaned.

“Yes, Philip?” Trevor knew exactly what Philip wanted but he wanted to hear the other say it.

“Pleaseee..” Philip tried but Trevor kept his hand at a torturing slow speed.

“Please, what?”

“Faster!” Philip moaned again.

“You want to come already?” Trevor teased as he felt his own body grow hotter with the power he had over Philip.

“Yes!” Philip hissed

“Have you been a good boy?” Trevor said again. That little sentence made Philip moan.

“Yes!” Philip tried again.

“I’m not so sure yet.” Trevor teased again. Letting his hand go even slower but ‘accidentally’ brushing his thumb over Philip’s sensitive head. This made Philip hiss and push forward.

Trevor released Philip’s rock hard member immediately. “Naughty again” he admonished and Philip made a whining sound. “Maybe you do deserve to get spanked.” Trevor whispered. It was a gamble, he knew but he wanted to know. 

He could feel Philip swallow and his muscles stiffen. Trevor suddenly feared he had made the wrong call.

“Yes.” Philip softly whispered suddenly.

Trevor’s heart jumped and he immediately put his fingers around Philip’s cock again. Restarting his torture on the others sensitive cock. “Good boy.” He whispered which made Philip moan again. “I will let you cum but only if you promise you will behave later!”

Philip nodded his head quickly and Trevor stopped moving his hand.

“No! I want to hear you say it!”

“I will behave!” Philip quickly huffs out.

“No, be specific!”

“I will behave....when I’m getting punished..”

It had been almost a whisper but Trevor accepted it. He squeezed Philip’s nipple hard and this time as he restarted to move his hand he moved it faster and faster. Squeezing a bit harder then he usually would have. Philip moaned loudly and Trevor kissed behind his ear before whispering. “You are a good boy now, you can cum for me.” It was all Philip needed. Trevor could feel his whole body tense and saw his eyes close as he came with a shudder. Trevor kept his hand moving, milking till he was sure Philip’s cock was getting sore.

“I like it when you are a good boy.” He whispered in Philip’s ear and he could see Philip smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys first chapter. Not much happpening yet but that will change soon. Hope you liked it! Let me know with a kudo or comment
> 
>  
> 
> Last warning! Next chapter will contain explicit materials


End file.
